


Birthday By The Tombstone

by TrueLoveBeautyandBeast



Category: The Originals (TV), klamille - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueLoveBeautyandBeast/pseuds/TrueLoveBeautyandBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot based on a post from Tumblr about Klaus and Cami celebrating a birthday together. Set sometime after 2x22</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday By The Tombstone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, This is my first fanfiction so please be kind and keep any comments hate free ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!!!

Camille O’Connell sat on a blanket by her brother’s newly built tombstone at dusk with the moon high in the sky.  
She felt a familiar tingling in her neck that ran down her spine signaling to her that Klaus Mikaelson was in her vicinity.  
Although his footsteps were gentle and cautious, she could hear his feet crunch on the dead leaves, Cami turned around and with her eyes filled with unshed tears gave Klaus her bravest look.  
………………………….  
“Klaus, what are you doing here?” She tried keeping the despair out of her voice but it was shaky, almost uncontrollable.  
Klaus in his signature leather jacket came closer to her with that gentle look in his eyes “Davina told me you’d be here Camille that you’ve been here all day, she might be an annoying pesky little witch but she is worried about you and so am I ”  
He came closer still “I know what today is Camille, I know how much you are hurting. You should of told me today is your birthday”  
No matter how much she wanted to give in and tell him how much she was hurting, she was determined to stay strong “I’m just spending time with Sean, Klaus you don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be fine, go spend time with Hope”  
He knelt down on the blanket beside her “Hope is with Freya, she’s getting awfully attached to my older sister must be the first born witches in them.”  
Klaus copied Cami’s position on the blanket and gently grasped her face and made her look into his stormy blue eyes “You don’t have to be so strong Camille, not around me. You share the same birthday as your twin, I can see why you wouldn’t want to celebrate it but you shouldn’t spend it alone” He eyed the satchel he brought with him and gave one of his crooked smirks he knew she loved, he gently let her face go and pulled out some ice cream, apple crumble and multiple bottles of bourbon that he shook around playfully “I say we celebrate you and your brother’s birthday together and you share all your misadventures of your childhood, after all I shared mine with you my dear stenographer”  
……………………………………….  
Cami through all the tears smiled brightly, she couldn’t believe that the immortal hybrid that lived 1000 years could care so much for a 20 something human.  
She took the bourbon out of his hand letting their hands slowly graze and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Klaus, thank you for being kind, for being there for me in a way that no one else is but I’m not sharing the ice cream”   
He laughed and smiled at her, a real smile that melted the walls around her heart.   
Taking a large sip of his own bourbon Klaus huddled close to her both training their eyes on Sean O’Connell’s inscription.  
…………………………………………..  
Cami took a deep breath and let the good memories of her brother wash over her, she looked at Klaus and they spent the entire night laughing, smiling, at times almost crying at the bittersweet memories that although never again experienced always deeply treasured in her heart.  
………………………………………….  
In the early hours of the morning Klaus slowly opened his eyes and being happily surprised at finding himself and Cami wrapped in each other’s arms.  
No matter how much he wanted to kiss her in that moment he knew after the almost kiss they shared at the bar they met, she would be wary of any romantic gestures and the fear that he would once again walk away.  
So instead he gently caressed his lips at the crown of her sleeping head and whispered “Happy Birthday my Brave Bartender” and then he closed his eyes.   
Klaus was immortal after all, he could be patient and wait for her.

The End


End file.
